The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Surgical procedures are often performed on a body, for example, a human body or anatomy, to repair or replace various portions thereof. For example, the soft tissues of the body may need to be reattached to bones due to trauma, overuse, surgical intervention, or disease.
Soft tissues can be reattached to bone using fastening devices such as screws, staples, and various types of suture anchors. Soft tissues are often fixed to various positions on the bone. For example, to replace a natural tendon fixation point or to replace the tendon itself, fixing a graft to a selected bone area may be desired. One means to fix a soft tissue to the selected area is to provide a suture through a selected portion of the soft tissue and fix the other end of the suture to a selected area on the bone with the fastener. To secure the sutures, the free ends of the suture are tied together to form a knot.
The use of knots in surgical procedures, however, can be improved upon. In minimally invasive procedures, such as arthroscopic or laparoscopic procedures, the surgical site is not readily accessible and limits the surgeon's ability to tie a knot manually. One remote method of securing the suture is tying each of the suture ends into a knot extracorporeally and then remotely advancing the knot into the surgical site using suitably configured instruments. Securing the suture remotely can be cumbersome and time-consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices for securing a suture without a knot. There is a need for surgical methods to facilitate easy and efficient securing of the suture.